


黑泡权顺荣

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 黑泡+权顺荣5P奎顺圆顺啵荣澈荣珉澈圆澈爽脆





	黑泡权顺荣

黑泡权顺荣 

还没入冬的时候权顺荣就喊着要去泡温泉，结果一直到春天了几个人的休假才终于凑到一起，崔胜澈大手一挥订了一个郊区的日式私汤，准备和弟弟们好好度个假。

休假第一天金珉奎睁眼的时候崔胜澈正在房间的开放式衣橱前面冥思苦想，刚睡醒慵懒的很也不想开口说话，就靠在床头上看着哥哥光着上半身一会儿拿出件卫衣来一会儿又掏出件毛衣在身上比划来比划去的，根本没注意到刚才还抱着枕头呼呼大睡的弟弟已经清醒了，“哥哥穿刚才那件蓝的比这件好看哦，”所以当金珉奎突然哑着嗓子说话的时候崔胜澈吓得差点把手里的衣服掉地上。“臭小子怎么睡醒了也不说一声！”崔胜澈回头白了弟弟一眼，作势要把衣服往他脸上扔，却被长手长脚的弟弟一把搂住带回到了床上，“哥今天起好早哦，”弟弟把毛茸茸的脑袋埋在哥哥光滑的胸口，“隔壁还一点动静都没有呢，哥哥再陪我躺一会儿吧。”柔软的发丝在胸口摩擦生出一些异样的刺痒，崔胜澈生怕这个弟弟一大早晨就化身虎狼赶紧把自己埋到被窝里乖乖陪弟弟睡美容觉。

其实也睡不着了，两个人抱着有一搭没一搭的聊着天，金珉奎非让崔胜澈穿他之前给他买的一件毛衣，崔胜澈就说那个领子太低前两天被崔韩率弄出来的印子都露出来了，金珉奎就说反正就他们几个人谁还不知道谁跟谁睡的么再说了去了温泉肯定要添新印子穿什么不一样呢，崔胜澈就作势要咬他印子在你身上你不觉得别扭。权顺荣进来的时候看到的就是两个人亲亲密密的搂在一起谁也不肯让谁的打口舌之战的画面。

“胜澈哥--”弟弟的眼睛肿的都快没有了，软软的头发蓬乱的支棱在脑袋上，权顺荣三步并作两步一跃扑倒床上结果着陆点没选好差点一脑袋栽到床下面去，还好崔胜澈反应快赶紧薅着弟弟的睡衣给薅回身边来，弟弟利索的手脚并用搂住崔胜澈，软软的跟哥哥抱怨昨天晚上全圆佑又欺负他不带他玩游戏嫌他菜最后又把他按电脑桌上做了一次全圆佑太坏了太讨厌了我今天晚上要和哥哥睡绝对不要和他睡了！

崔胜澈亲了亲弟弟水肿的小脸蛋准备先不告诉他晚上他们睡榻榻米他肯定是逃不了一劫了这个噩耗了。

这群夜猫子的一天都是从中午开始的，直到隔壁剩下两个人也慢慢悠悠的爬起来趴在门框上喊饿这边三个人才舍得从床上离开，金珉奎随便煮了拉面配着顺荣妈妈之前送来的小菜解决完早（午）饭，一行人才终于启程开启他们悠闲的假期。

 

私汤不算很大，但容纳他们五个人还是绰绰有余的了，刚开始大家还都在安安静静的泡着温泉驱散疲劳，泡着泡着崔韩率的手就不听话的往崔胜澈身上摸，被温泉水浸泡的皮肤软软嫩嫩的，崔韩率忍不住就在哥哥肉感十足的肩膀上啃咬起来，崔胜澈心想自己别是养大了一直老虎崽子怎么动不动就爱咬人呢，但是弟弟的手推着温热的水在自己身上激出一波又一波的涟漪，若即若离的抚摸着自己敏感的的腰线和大腿根，让他又舒服又想要更多，崔胜澈侧过头去蹭混血儿的脖颈，崔韩率知道哥哥这是默许了他的肆意妄为，于是更加大胆的伸出手将哥哥拉来自己身边，让他翻过身来虚虚的坐在自己岔开的大腿上，哥哥的手臂顺从的搂住他的脖颈，张开双腿方便崔韩率的手指进入自己的后穴，滑腻的温泉水倒成了良好的润滑剂，两根手指轻易的探进紧密的穴口，灵活的在柔软的甬道里戳戳刺刺，崔胜澈没一会儿就软了腰用勃起的阴茎在崔韩率的腹部蹭来蹭去央求他进来，他主动的扭动着腰臀收缩着肉穴挤压着崔韩率的炙热，在崔韩率含住他硬挺的乳珠用牙齿又磨又咬又舔又吸得时候软糯的叫声变得更加高亢。一番激烈的抽插过后崔胜澈蜷缩着身体在崔韩率怀里释放，搅紧的内壁让崔韩率狠狠的把哥哥按着自己的阴茎上将一股股热流射在了哥哥的身体里。

旁边的权顺荣本来就怕热在温泉里泡不了太久，又被迫近距离观看了哥哥弟弟的活春宫，泡了身上没多大会儿就脸上身上都粉嘟嘟的，一旁的金珉奎也仍不住对诱人的哥哥下了手，他哄骗着频频冒汗的哥哥坐到温泉池边透透气，半个身子刚从水里出来的小仓鼠就被大狗狗扑倒在了池边上，好险刚才金珉奎已经铺了厚厚的浴巾在那儿，不然权顺荣这细皮嫩肉的要是磕了碰了崔胜澈第一个就能要了他的命。权顺荣刚从温泉里逃脱就落入了金珉奎温热的怀抱，本就体温偏高的弟弟泡完温泉简直就像个移动的小火炉，更别说胯下那根东西正突突跳着灼烧着自己的臀瓣，他们两个下半身还泡在温泉里，上半身暴露在初春的空气里也不觉得冷，权顺荣觉得自己就像刚下水的羊肉片像被篝火烤着的棉花糖没两下就没金珉奎亲的服服帖帖的。每一个吻落在自己的肩背上都像又往自己身下点了一团火，权顺荣伸手拿过放在一旁置物架上的护肤乳塞到金珉奎手里，弟弟心领神会的挤了一大坨就往权顺荣后面塞，塞不进去的就胡乱抹在哥哥的屁股上，像个没经过人事的毛头小子把自己翘的高高的性器埋了进去。权顺荣不知道今天金珉奎是着了什么道，每一次撞击都又快又猛的对着他的前列腺，也不管什么三浅一深毫无章法的在肉穴里打着圈的乱撞，下身撞的权顺荣又痛又爽不说小虎牙还叼住哥哥颈部的嫩肉吸吮碾磨，刺激的权顺荣全身都在颤抖，偏偏这时候刚才一直在旁边当柳下惠的全圆佑也来掺一脚，他靠在池壁上伸手去捞权顺荣的性器，从根部摸到顶端在冠状沟滑了两圈又摸回下面的小球，权顺荣被前后夹击只会张着嘴嗯嗯啊啊的说不出话来。金珉奎后来干脆架着他把他移到全圆佑的怀里，他每在后面顶权顺荣一下就把他的性器又往全圆佑手里送一寸，全圆佑还按着他的脑袋亲他，亲的他脑袋晕晕乎乎的又被金珉奎捞回去接着亲，小仓鼠的嘴都被亲的红嘟嘟的被全圆佑含在嘴里加快了手上撸动的速度，在金珉奎毫不留情的抽插下两个人一块射了出来。

 

几个人折腾了一通也饿了，崔胜澈之前预定时订好的丰盛晚餐也准时送了过来，几个人胡乱擦了擦身上套上浴衣就开始吃饭，几个不怀好意的弟弟轮番敬了几轮，酒量不行的权顺荣几杯酒下肚就软成了一块棉花糖，黏着全圆佑就要亲亲，根本就不像早晨说的那样再也不要和圆佑睡了，黏人的小仓鼠三下五除二就被全圆佑解了衣服压倒在地上，甚至都不用润滑就可以借着下午金珉奎射进去的东西轻松进入，喝了酒之后的权顺荣好像被打开了什么开关，大腿紧紧地夹住全圆佑的腰不让他抽出一分一毫，下午就没有得到释放的全圆佑自然是不会放过这个可以肆意摆弄权顺荣的机会，小幅度又急又快的抽插让权顺荣发出小猫咪一样黏腻的呻吟，“春天了我们顺荣是不是也发春了？嗯？”全圆佑继续毫不停歇的开垦着权顺荣的身体，双手在柔韧的大腿根都掐出了红印子，可是权顺荣好像还嫌不够一样挪动着小屁股配合着全圆佑的节奏晃来晃去的，手胡乱摸了一把两个人身体之间溢出的淫液去扣弄自己的乳头，把它弄得又硬又挺又挺着胸脯让全圆佑去吸，“胸口好涨……唔嗯……圆佑舔舔我……”。

“我帮哥舔舔好不好？”崔韩率不知道什么时候吃饱喝足过来寻摸饭后甜点，他附下身去含住那颗已经被权顺荣自己摸到红肿的乳头，舔了两下权顺荣就哼哼唧唧的喊疼，“现在就嫌疼可怎么办？哥哥给圆佑哥生了小猫之后难道不喂奶了吗？”又用粗糙的舌面裹挟哥哥着另一边的肉球颠过来倒过去的把玩，又引得权顺荣呜呜咽咽的喊着舒服，“那哥哥给小猫喂奶的时候也会觉得舒服咯？”崔韩率好像比全圆佑还执着于让权顺荣生小猫的事情，“一边给小猫喂奶一边被咬的很爽会不会喂完奶顺荣哥下面湿透了？”喝了酒的小老虎说荤话的能力已经超出了权顺荣的承受范围，看权顺荣一边被全圆佑肏的意识涣散一边又被自己羞的脖子耳朵都红了，崔韩率终于满意的准备收网捞鱼，“哥哥要不愿意听就帮我舔舔吧，我刚才都把哥哥舔的好舒服了不是吗？”崔韩率掰过权顺荣的脑袋让他枕在自己的大腿根上，小仓鼠顺从的扯掉被松松系上的浴衣腰带埋头去舔崔韩率的东西，被哥哥又紧又小的口腔包裹的感觉让崔韩率全身战栗，他和全圆佑两个人把权顺荣身上的两个口都填的满满的，权顺荣连声音都发不出来只能哼哼唧唧的承受两个人步调不一的操弄。

本来崔胜澈是几个人里面酒量最好的一个，今天不知道是不是一会儿和金珉奎喝红酒一会儿和全圆佑和烧酒一会儿崔韩率又端着啤酒过来给他渡了几口，两圈下来就觉得全身发热头晕脑胀的，一会儿撩起来自己浴衣的下摆扇风说热一会儿又抱着金珉奎说哥哥好爱你们哥哥离不开你们臭小子你们知不知道的呜呜呜的哭了起来，又心疼又好笑的弟弟赶紧去哄这个爱撒娇的哥哥，可是哥哥是在是太香甜了就算是酒渍的哥哥也比平时更有风情更听话了，金珉奎从侧面抱着崔胜澈进入，哥哥被自己抬高的一条腿随着自己的撞击绷紧，像是在跳芭蕾一样，金珉奎忍不住在哥哥白嫩紧实的臀部留下一个又一个泛红的手指印，他轻声唤着崔胜澈的名字哄着他睁开眼，两个人淫乱的举动在玻璃上被呈现的清清楚楚，崔胜澈胡乱的摇晃着已经被汗水打湿的头发不想去看自己淫糜的模样，却被金珉奎按在了玻璃上从后面再次肏进来，身前的乳尖被按在冰凉的玻璃上摩蹭，身后金珉奎的潮热的怀抱又让他感觉整个人都快要烧起来，冰火两重天的刺激让崔胜澈承受不住的哭了出来，被一旁的权顺荣听到心疼的不行。

“金珉奎……嗯啊……你不要欺负胜澈哥……”此时已经换做崔韩率趴伏在他的身后进进出出，已经射过一回的全圆佑看权顺荣明明自己也被欺负的哭哭啼啼的还有闲工夫去管崔胜澈，不由得想出了一个新的玩法。

权顺荣被金珉奎正面搂在怀里翘高了屁股承受着崔胜澈的顶弄，但崔胜澈的动作并不由他自己控制，身后的全圆佑的操弄带动着的他阴茎在权顺荣身体里狠狠撞击，前后都被彻底使用的快感让崔胜澈很快就僵直了身体射了出来，还没得到满足的全圆佑撬开了哥哥的口腔让崔胜澈舔着他的粗大，一边已经被内射了三回的权顺荣又被最小的弟弟按在榻榻米肏干，嘴里还吞吐着金珉奎的性器，直到所有人都舒爽的射出来之后，这淫乱的温泉旅行才算告一段落。


End file.
